


【润玉中心】埋骨  上（小甜饼/HE/事业线）-君长生

by yuxiaoyao



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Kudos: 2





	【润玉中心】埋骨  上（小甜饼/HE/事业线）-君长生

【润玉中心】埋骨 上（小甜饼/HE/事业线）-君长生

爽过就算，狗血使我快乐

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao)
  * [归档](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/rss)



[28](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12e002806)

[02](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12e002806)

##  [【润玉中心】埋骨 上（小甜饼/HE/事业线）](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12e002806)

****偷偷推一下与本篇无关的《天机》：[1](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12a84522a) [2](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12aa429ef)[3](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12ad43e29)[4](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12b03e340) ** **[5](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12b1d6e0e) ********[6](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12b51411f) [7](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12b64f098) [8](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12b8d1e1f) [9](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12bb72abd) ********************************[9（重发版）](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12bb9a121) ********************************[一点解释](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12bbda95c) [10](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12be9b352) [11](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12c02ea16) [12](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12c3af3f0) [13](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12c7fb91e) [14](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12cf49dab) [15](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12d38b748)**************** [**16**](https://yigexiaohaoyuxiaoyao.lofter.com/post/234fac_12df39a42)

  


这是一篇太微重生后被润玉反杀的大纲文~

最近写天机写得贤者时间了，换个口味写个小甜饼~ 本篇是 **全新设定和故事** ，希望大家看得开心！看过脑洞的小伙伴也别剧透哇，这还是第一篇我写的那么顺几乎一次成文的文。

上半章交代下夜神玉的经历，下半章全是甜，全是宠玉，希望大家看得开心~

下半章可能有水仙出没，不过天帝玉、夜神玉到结尾都还是响当当的战友情【。

  


  


  


  


  


  


**宁鸣而死，不默而生。**  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**1.**

不知从什么时候起，太微变了，变得残暴无情，喜怒不定。短短数月内，天下满目鲜红。洞庭水族、翼渺隐雀，甚至原为天子心腹的太巳真人，一个都未曾逃过，而原先避世逍遥的夜神大殿，如今更成了被剥夺神籍、将被流放的罪人。

与此相对的，是天后与火神的炙手可热、备受恩宠。水神长女的婚约归了火神，储君之位亦在天后交出鸟族后迅速确认。偌大天界里除了喜气洋洋、整天嚷嚷着“有情人终成眷属”的丹朱，人人强颜欢笑，无数声“恭喜”与“同喜”背后是说不出的惶恐与恨意。

女儿与夜神交好的太巳真人携女叛逃，按照天后心意惩罚夜神的雷公电母亦被押于婆娑牢狱，日日受着天刑压迫。许多初次上殿的仙神莫名其妙便触了天帝霉头，或是被贬入狱，或是灰飞烟灭，或是剥除神籍。在一片压抑的悲痛中，似乎只有刚刚历劫归来的火神与水神长女不知缘由，仍在为了他们开花结果的爱情欢笑，连天后本人似都噤若寒蝉，收敛着气焰不敢作声。

火神与水神长女的婚期即将到来，水神却还被禁足于自己的府邸。璇玑宫已被层层天兵包围，只等婚期一到便将夜神带往魔界流放。仿佛在数月之间一切便已翻天覆地，人人都在欢笑，人人都在恐惧，人人都在疑惑不已——天帝到底是从何时起变得这般暴虐？

这个问题，或许只有夜神润玉最清楚。当然，此时的他也许不该被称为夜神了。

那一日，听闻荼姚欲要斩杀洞庭水族的润玉赶往了天帝居处。恳求天帝而不得的他用三万道天雷电火之刑换来了荼姚的放过，可当天帝现身的瞬间，一切变成了虚幻。天帝撕破了慈和的假面，冲润玉露出了森森獠牙，那阴冷可怖的目光润玉至今记忆尤新。

踏入九霄云殿行刑现场的太微满身鲜血，他身上含着深沉的杀意，一双手满沾着浓稠的血液。当是时，润玉尚是奄奄一息，在他反应过来前，荼姚已错愕地睁大了双眼，水神更是惊得嘴唇发颤，而太微只是擦了擦脸上飞溅上的鲜血，用含着冷意的目光冲着润玉笑了笑。

太微说：“洞庭余孽皆已伏诛，怎么，夜神大殿还未受完刑吗？”他满身满手俱是鲜血，脸上偏偏还带着令人不寒而栗的微笑。

微一错身，太微看到了跪在一旁的青蛇与泥鳅，他的笑更真诚了许多，吐出的字句中竟带了几分隐隐的笑意。他看了润玉一眼，笑道：“原来这里还有两条漏网之鱼。”

水神犹在惊愕之中，润玉却被这一句话劈得清醒起来。也不知是幸还是不幸，无论痛苦还是喜悦，万般情绪中他总能存留一点可悲的清醒，叫他不至于堕入深渊、又使他清醒地踏入幽冥。烈焰炙烤、雷电交击之痛犹使润玉浑身战栗，那一点冰冷的理智却叫润玉拼着筋断骨折用力坐起了身。

润玉忍着剧痛扑到在了水神脚边，用力握住了水神的袍角。他欲要说些什么，却抑制不住地吐出了更多的血。而水神便被这一扑扑得清醒起来，他既惊且怒：“天帝，你做了什么？”

“……洞庭水族对此毫不知晓，何至于此啊！”

太微却仍带着那令人毛骨悚然的笑，他刀锋似的眸光看了看不自觉颤抖起来的青蛇与泥鳅，从容迈步。腥臭的血液从他指尖滴落，太微张指为爪，冲着瑟瑟发抖的二人缓缓行去，一双做惯了慈和神色的双眸却死死盯着润玉，满含怨毒与憎恨。

“叛逆之徒，自然人人得而诛之。”太微慢条斯理地道，“你说是吗？夜神。”

润玉便在四目相对的瞬间明白了太微的打算，他心下一片冰凉，整个人似被切成了两半。身为人子的那部分犹在不可置信地哭泣哀鸣，身为润玉的那部分却已清晰地做出了决定。

调动全身灵力时，润玉尚有暇自嘲一笑。水光闪过，润玉用尽全力推开了鲤儿和彦佑，运起最后一点余力将他们送出了九霄云殿。不知何时出现的赤霄剑从逆鳞处穿心而过，润玉拼着最后一口气撑着没有倒下，他勉力抬起头看向了太微的方向，对上了那双冷漠无情、如视虫豸的双眼。

水神的惊呼与护佑后知后觉地到来，而润玉甚至似乎听到了天后愕然地惊呼。但那都不重要了，失望到了极点、绝望到了极点，几分孤勇应运而生，润玉缓缓抬起手握住了那把穿心而过的剑尖，一点点将长剑拔出。他讥讽般低笑出声，撕裂般的喉咙里吐出了破碎的字句。

“谢……父、帝、恩、赏。”

对上润玉的双眼，太微呼吸猛然一窒。梦中所见的未来使他怒发如狂，那份失去一切的恐惧与恨意甚至驱使着他不顾体面亲手处决了洞庭余孽，可他心里却始终存留着几分不信。夜神润玉，扶了几千年都没能扶起的阿斗，被天后磋磨了半辈子都不敢反击的软弱之辈，如何能有勇气如梦中那般揭竿而起？

直到他冲进九霄云殿，看到奄奄一息的润玉时，太微心里都存了一份难言的轻慢与鄙夷，而直到此时，这份轻视才忽然烟消云散。面前的人明明虚弱到下一秒便有可能呼吸停止，那句话也轻微嘶哑到难以耳闻，可从第一个音节入耳时，太微便觉浑身发冷，像是被什么天敌猛兽虎视眈眈，下一秒便会被咬断喉咙。

好歹做了这许多年的天帝，太微不怒反笑，他手中用力，将赤霄剑猛然从润玉手中拔出，冷声道：“夜神包庇逆犯，其罪当诛，念其初犯，改为流放。”

“来人啊，送夜神去毗娑牢狱！”

这便是润玉昏迷前听到的最后声响。

随后的日子便是无尽的折磨与苦痛。借了水神的光，天帝到底没能将他关在毗娑牢狱，只是禁足于璇玑宫，派人严加看守。可这也足够了，天雷电火之伤灼烧着润玉每一份骨骼，而赤霄剑穿心之伤更是让他痛彻心扉、奄奄一息，太微又遣人日日来灌他一碗穿肠烂肚的毒药，务要使他“病死”宫中。

可润玉偏偏没有死。

便是五脏俱损，便是骨断筋折，便是吐血吐得神智昏聩，润玉也一直活着，用尽全力活着。时有时无的梦中，他偶尔会梦到洞庭无数冤屈而死的魂魄，梦到娘亲带血的红衣，梦到那些记不清面目便被琉璃净火灼烧致死的母族。

于是，他便更不能死了。

  


  


  


**2.**

人的意志是有限的，仙神也是一样。润玉比任何人都清楚，有些事非人力所能及。无论润玉再不甘心，再想活下去，伤重若此又缺医无药，他必将走向死亡。好在看守润玉的士兵意外的好说话，虽不能为他采买药物，却可替他向太微传话。

润玉明白，太微这是在等着他低头服软。

润玉知道，也许他真的求饶了，太微会给他一个体面舒服的死法。若他自废修为自断手脚，说不定还能苟延残喘几年。可润玉不愿也不想低头，他甚至不愿向那对终成眷侣的有情人呼救。哪怕他知道只要他呼救了必能得到帮助，他也绝不愿向流着太微血脉的人卑躬屈膝。

利用那个士兵，润玉想办法送走了被他施以幻术、藏于袖中的彦佑和鲤儿，又告诫寅夜前来的邝露尽早打算。九霄云殿上，在握住赤霄剑的那一刻，润玉发动秘术，从心绪不稳的太微身上攫取了些微信息，而那支离破碎的几个画面也足以让他猜出太微身上发生的一切。

——不知从何途径，太微预知了未来，知晓了润玉现在及未来可能有的全部谋划。

这看起来绝无胜算，不是吗？

鲤儿哭着求他一起逃，润玉没有逃；邝露含泪跪求，没能撼动润玉的心意。润玉只是努力推演着可能会被牵连的人选，一句句转达着自己的建议和推测，然后送走了他们。随后的每一日里，他打碎瓷片，日复一日地在身上刻画上无数晦涩的符文，又用鲜血和伤痕将那些符文遮掩，奄奄一息、苟延残喘地挣扎着活着、等着，等着大婚之日的到来。

而今，他终于等到了。

各路仙家热热闹闹地冲着九霄云殿走去，一片歌舞升平中，润玉满身鲜血，踉跄着被扯着锁链往前走。

润玉脊背挺得笔直，他没有回头。

  


  


  


**3.**

行至忘川边际，天兵们便现出了獠牙。正如润玉所料，太微不会轻易放过他，更不会让他名正言顺地脱离视线上千年，哪怕是流放也不行。

本就出于生死边缘的润玉自是无力反击的，而在火神与水神长女大婚的当日，更不会有人来救他。忘川销肌蚀骨，正是处理现场的最佳方案，前来督察的各位兵卒，皆是荼姚心腹中的心腹，便是被润玉反击杀死一两个也不足以让太微心痛。

太微算好了一切，而他只漏算了一样——润玉本就是一心求死。

忘川涛涛，润玉纵身跃下。大川之水没过了他的头顶，灌入他的喉咙，骨销肉蚀，筋碎血融。生机一点点离去，生命的本能催促着润玉尽快逃离，可润玉的意志却逼着自己不断下潜、不断深入，逼着自己把神魂勾连这可怕又可惧的夺命之水，逼着自己一点点被忘川中挣扎游荡的魂灵撕成碎片。

大股大股的鲜血染红了忘川，天兵们摒住了呼吸，怔怔看着川水中翻腾的白龙渐渐化为一具森森白骨，慢慢沉入了河底。直到此时，才有人忽地吐出了一口气，茫然中摸到了自己满面的泪痕。

他们回去了。

  


  


  


**4.**

储君大婚，自是非同一般。

金红色挂满厅堂，处处美轮美奂。月下仙人喜笑颜开，新郎新娘对视间更是满含着浓浓情意。天后之位虽有所空缺，但下方代表她坐着的穗禾却灿烂地笑着，哪怕那笑容僵硬而又死板，却也代表了天后的态度。只有水神面色如冰，却也在风神的拉扯下为女儿的婚礼勉强缓和了几分颜色。

若是不知情的人来了，定要赞叹这份歌舞升平、天下美景，可在场诸人俱都知根知底，自当看得出这九霄云殿中已失去了七成熟悉的面孔。每个人都笑着，每个人都只能笑着，吉利话儿一句赶着一句，可心里的话却没有人敢出声道明。

仙子们跳着曼妙的舞，仙君们弹着动人的曲，月下仙人大呼着“亲一个”“亲一个”，似乎人人都忘记了新娘本该是另一个人的未婚妻，而羞红着脸双手交握的这对新人其实隔着深深的母仇。笑语花香撒遍天界，就在太微笑容越来越放松时，一个人闯入了这片欢乐的海洋。

那是一个太过格格不入的人，他衣衫褴褛、鬓发散乱、满身血腥，斗篷下一双赤裸的脚伤痕累累，行来的每一步都滴着流不尽的水。歌声曲乐随着他的步伐逐渐消失，当他抬起脸时，人们看清了他的面容。

——夜神，润玉。

没有人震惊，便连太微自己都有种“终于来了”的感觉。赤霄剑招手即来，太微冷笑一声，唤来了包围在殿外的天兵天将。看过未来的太微自然知道这孽子有怎样一副好口才，他不等润玉开口便急攻而上，同时唤起了一脸怔愣的旭凤。

“你这不忠不孝不仁不义之徒竟然还敢上殿，我早该杀了你！”太微厉声喝道，“旭凤，还不上来！若非为了花神之女，这孽子今日为何来袭？难道你真要等他夺你妻子吗！”

旭凤一阵犹疑。刚刚历劫回来时他便知事有不对，却不敢触怒最近愈发喜怒无常的父帝。好容易才缔结的婚约死死压在他的心头，让他最终纵容了自己的小小私心。旭凤原打算大婚之后再弄清事实真相，为兄长求情，可今日一切打破了他的幻想，让他不得不直面一切。

与此同时，太微越打越是心惊，铺天盖地的灭日冰凌带着腐蚀的气息扑面袭来，润玉的法力更像是无穷无尽，以太微之能竟也落于下风。太微心里发急，又喝道：“你还在等什么？难道你也想谋逆吗！”

旭凤心里一寒，他松开了紧握着的锦觅的手，也加入了战团。他边战边劝，希望润玉能回心转意、太微能从轻发落，可这对杀红了眼的父子对他置若罔闻，招招都冲着对方必死之处下手。旭凤的加入让润玉不再从容，太微甚至有暇命令围在周遭的天兵冲润玉射出火属性的箭雨，可惜效用极微，未至润玉身遭便被冰凌击落。

原本坐在席位上的仙神们紧张地注视着这一幕，无数人屏息以待，默默祈求，却无人敢伸出援手，更多的人甚至连动也不敢动，只敢在心中悄悄祈求夜神能逃出升天。并非是他们没有心肝，不懂得一呼百应一攻而上，而是他们都知道，夜神没有胜算。

因为天后并没有来。

荼姚并未让太微他们等待太久，九霄云殿很快迎来了新的客人。荼姚手上拽着浑身鲜血的彦佑和鲤儿来到了大殿之上，她随手将奄奄一息的二人掷于地上，冷笑道：“润玉，你若还顾惜这二人的性命，便该就此罢手！”

可润玉却只是扫过一眼便不再注意，荼姚一气之下便是一道红莲业火打去，却被水神动手拦下。

“怎么，水神也与这逆子同谋吗？”天后斥道。

“不敢。”水神面色铁青，他的声音亦像是河面终年不化的寒冰，既冷且硬，却让人一眼便看得清河底涌动的激流。水神说：“天帝火神既然稳操胜券，又何必使这卑鄙之策。”

天后气得银牙直咬却也不敢威逼太过，她恨恨地瞪了一眼水神便加入了战局，也让太微旭凤都松了口气。旭凤目光复杂地看着以一人之力同战三人的润玉，心中已明白自己这位兄长必然动用了什么天地不容的禁术。法力无尽也就罢了，无论怎样的伤害靠近润玉身周便先减了五分力度，击中之后多数更是透体而出，几乎造不成什么伤害。若非荼姚赶来加入，久战之下，输的还不知是谁。

荼姚的加入使战局瞬间一变，她像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，将原先平分秋色的局面改得立场分明。润玉能够消减的伤害越来越少，身上流的血也越来越多，三人越来越凶的攻势下，他身上披着的那件斗篷似都虚幻了许多。

可润玉却仍是毫无惧意，那张一直毫无表情的面容甚至因此露出了讥讽的笑意。他的笑得对面三人心中都是悚然，可无论怎么看润玉都是被打得节节败退的一方，看不出丝毫胜率。润玉已是狼狈不堪，九霄云殿的地面几乎被他流下的鲜血染遍，衣袂翻飞间，旭凤甚至看得清他残缺不全、满布伤痕的躯体。

三人愈战愈勇，终于，太微忍不住了，他低喝一声，示意其余两人同发大招，直定胜负。也就在这瞬间，润玉发出了一声低低的轻笑。

那笑声低沉、粗哑，简直不像是润玉能发出的声音，旭凤被激得浑身一抖，却也忽然意识到了哪里不对——是站位！不知从何时起，润玉与他们三人竟成对面而战。太微一家三口立于一面，而润玉独自一人背对大殿正门，与阶下众人站在了同一侧。旭凤汗毛倒竖，他几乎立刻便要出口示警，可在那之前，涛涛江水映入了他的眼帘。

忘川。

是忘川。

“旭儿——”

波涛汹涌的忘川应着润玉低低的语声接天而来，猛地冲向了太微所在的方位。凄厉的女声中，旭凤惨呼一声，被河水冲出了数米远。寰谛凤翎在他身周发出残破的光晕，随后化为了灰烬，旭凤呆呆看了那灰烬许久才忽然意识到了什么——这是他母神的凤翎。

荼姚在忘川袭来的瞬间便已身死神亡，而用她挡在身前的太微也并未比她好到哪去。他七窍流血，浑身骨碎筋折，正面被江水击中的部分已血肉模糊的看不出本色，几乎被拦腰斩断，一双浸在河水中的双腿血肉模糊得看不出原本形状。此时他只能奄奄一息地躺在地上，无力起身，只能呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

三人中，竟只有旭凤伤得最轻，而就在短短数个霎那间，他便几乎父母双亡。旭凤痛得疯了，他燃起熊熊烈火向着润玉掷去，可莲花般的净火却只是透体而出。润玉踏浪逐波，赤足立于忘川之上，居高临下地望着狼狈的父子。从他深黑无光的眼中，旭凤只能看到冰冷无情的恨意，无有一丝其他感情。

旭凤早已是泪流满面，他茫然地望着冷然俯视着他们的润玉，哽咽着问道：“这到底是为什么啊……”

没人能回答他，也没有在意他的提问。

润玉独立于忘川之中，无言地望着太微。他什么都没有说，又像是什么都说了。而在他身后，不知何时出现的太巳和隐雀带着群臣聚成一体，慢慢离开了九霄云殿。锦觅挣扎着要去寻旭凤，却被水神风神死死拉住。一时间，大殿里竟只有脚步声和她的哭声回响，听得旭凤心如刀绞，听得太微怒发冲冠。

“你们去哪？你们去哪！”太微怒吼，血液在他嗓子里带出粘腻的声响，“他已经死了你们看不到吗？若非亡灵，怎能调动忘川！”

“你们宁可跟随一个死人、一个厉鬼，也不愿跟随我吗？”

“回来！回来！本座赦你们无罪！”

“本座才是六界唯一的主！”

脚步声阵阵，没有人因为他的嘶喊而停下。太微怒吼着、咆哮着，却无力改变这一切。半晌他终于冷静下来，冷冷地说：“你把他们都带走了又怎样？哈！你已经死了，你已经死了！”

“如今不过是区区一条魂魄，又能做什么？待你执念消散时，便是你魂飞魄散之时，到时忘川退去，你有没有想过那些跟随着你的人要怎样？哪怕不说未来，便是此时，你离得开忘川吗？你只顾着一己之私，却行分裂天界之事，万世基业毁于一旦，你便是天界的罪人！”

“罪人！罪人！”太微声嘶力竭地喊道，他目眦俱裂，脖颈上青筋暴起，可却偏偏起不来身，显得可悲复可叹。直到此时，润玉终于发声了，他的声带早在投入忘川时便被烧毁，此时的声音再不复往日的低柔悦耳。

“咎由自取，如是而已。”润玉嘶声道，“你无信无义无仁无爱，该有此报。”

“何至于此啊……”旭凤低低出声，他疲惫又绝望，“你便这样恨吗？”

“是，我便这样恨。”润玉把目光转向了这个备受宠爱也因此天真得不知世事的弟弟，他的声音流着血带着恨，“我恨苍天无眼，使恶人得道，我恨世无轮回，使庸人得位。我满含冤屈，我身负成千上万屈死之人的怨恨，太微一日不亡，复仇之心一日不熄。”

“上天不给的公道，我自己来拿。”

这是润玉留给他们的最后一句话。


End file.
